The Gang
by RestlessNights
Summary: Quick disclaimer: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE-Harry is in 7th year. He has a new love, Ginny, and he and the other 7th year couples form a gang that hang out together. Harry has commemeration and graduation to think about and attend.
1. Chapter One

"Welcome home, Harry!" said Oliver Wood.  
"Thanks Oliver. Where is everyone?" asked Harry. He had just arrived at Hogwarts, slightly later than usual, due to moving in with Sirius. Sirius was his godfather, who was being looked for by the Ministry of Magic. Sirius could not bring Harry to Hogwarts on the first day because everyone was there and he could not risk being seen. Sirius wrote to Dumbledore, and of course, was understood.  
"They're all in the common room. We're having our party tonight. It's mostly going to be 4th years and up though. How was your summer?" Oliver asked Harry while the two made their way up to the common room.  
"It was good, and I wasn't so--," Harry stopped in the middle of his description. "Oliver, what are you doing here? You're @0 you haven't been here for the last 3 years!"  
"Well Harry, I have some news. Brace yourself. I'm the new flying instructor. Also to be Quidditch coach of Gryffindor!" exclaimed Oliver, obviously very happy.  
"When's practice?" begged Harry.  
Just then, after Oliver gave the new password to the Fat Lady, Harry looked insinde the common room and saw a beautiful redhead girl, with a thin, but curvy figure, and her hair halfway down her back. The beautiful girl was looking out the window that overlooked the lake near Hogwarts Castle.  
If it weren't for the red hair, Harry would never have guessed it was Ginny. She looked ravishing and took Harry's breath away. Ginny turned around and blushed when she saw Harry. Also, upon her face was a look of relief. Regardless of her redding cheeks, she kept intenseeye contact with Harry. And Harry kept the passionate eye contact intact.  
Harry too, was slightly blushing. He could not help thinking how beautiful. how gorgeous, how sexy Ginny had grown up to be over the summer. Her body was evenly proportioned. She could pass as a Lavender Brown, or even a Cho Chang. In fact, his pants tightened in his package area. That was for sure.  
Ginny turned and began to walk towards Harry, one foot after the other, step by step, all this and still keeping contact with Harry. Harry notices that Ginny was wearing a skirt that was way above her knees, and this skirt had a very sexy slit up the side. this made Harry tremble with excitement. She wore a navy blue, ¾ length sleeve, shirt with a very low V- neck line. It made her breasts extremely noticeable.  
Just as Ginny was an irresistible 6 feet away, Ron jumped in between the two, not noticing Ginny, and yelled, "Harry's here everyone. lets party!!!!"  
Ron's announcement was the start of the party. Everyone emerged from their rooms. The music started and it was time to party. Harry went upstairs to his dormitory to ensure that all of his. er. belongings were in his room. He opened the door, and walked towards his four poster bed, and opened up the dark-burgundy velvet curtains.  
"Ginny?" Harry blurted out in shock.  
"Oh, Harry. I knew you would come upstairs to your room, same as every year here and at my family's home. I just had to see you alone. away from everybody," Ginny said desirably.  
"You look great Ginny, you really do."  
"Thank-you," Ginny said blushing. "I see you have been working out, too."  
"Yes, I suppose so. But I bet I could lift you up into my arms." Harry said, with a mach man attitude.  
"Can you really?" asked Ginny, sounding like a true Weasley.  
"Watch me," said Harry. And true to his word, he picked Ginny up into his arms, and in the position he had picked her up in, left Ginny just slightly above Harry.  
Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry, looked deep into his eyes, and without warning, she licked his nose. She hopped out of his grasp and left him standing in shock, in the position he was holding her.  
Harry stood for about two minutes, trying to calm himself. 'What was Ginny doing? She certainly knows how to excite a seven-teen year old boy,' Harry thought to himself.  
He walked downstairs to find Hermione. She told him about her and Ron being a couple, but he had to see it for himself. He heard music playing, obviously the Weird Sisters' new CD and saw all the older Gryffindors dancing, eating, drinking and having a good time Harry scanned the room.  
He saw an area of the room which was clearly for all the couples, as girls were being held by their boyfriends. No one mouths were uncovered. They all were kissing some part of a body, or moaning with pleasure. He saw a curly, light brown haired girl having her butt grabbed and massaged. The girl leaned her head back in pleasure and for a breath of air. It was Hermione! And the guy was Ron!  
"Hermione, Ron! Hey guys, come here!" Harry called out.  
The two teenagers walked towards him. They were holding hands and had flushed cheeks. Hermione gave Harry a best-friend hug.  
The friends talked for hours, how they wanted Harry to be at the Weasley's over the summer and about all the fun events Harry encountered with Sirius. It was tempting to tell his friends what Ginny had done, but decided not to. His longing Ginny has gotten so irresistible he said, "I'll see you two later," to Hermione and Ron. He walked not four feet, looked back and Hermione and Ron were already all over each other.  
Harry asked around for Finny and the only person who knew where she was, was Lavender Brown.  
"Lavender, have you seen where Ginny got off to?" Harry asked.  
"Yah Harry, I do. She's gone to get something to spike our pumpkin juice," replied Lavender.  
"Ginny? Booze? Are you sure?"  
"Yes Harry; I am. She just left as well. If you wanna go with her, you better run."  
Before Harry could say thank-you, he ran out the Gryffindor common room. "Ginny, wait!" he cried.  
Ginny turned around and she did wait. Harry's pants got tighter in his package area, but he couldn't help it. Thank god for his cloak.  
Harry and Ginny both snuck into the kitchen, found Dobby and asked him for the booze. Ginny was all prepared. Dobby was resistant, until Ginny handed him a sock that her mother had made.  
They walked up to the common room, openly flirting and physical contact was implied.  
Everyone cheered when Ginny poured in the liquor. Harry and Ginny clinked their glasses together and took a drink. Harry had two more glasses in a row and he and Ginny went somewhere holding hands. That was the last thing Harry could remember. 


	2. Chapter Two

Harry woke with a start. He opened his eyees, and there, lying next to him was Ginny, in the dark burgendy silk sheets of her bed, wearing notheing else but her long hair. She was laying on her side, snuggles right up to Harry. He had his arm around her, hand resting on her very lower back.  
His head hurt like hell and felt like sleeping for the next three weeks. But with Ginny beside him, he wouldn't mind spending years. He just stared at her, how beautiful she was, and rereading the letters they had sent back and forth.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I miss you so much. It's not the same without you here this summer. Hermione is busy with Ron, they are all over each other; always kissing and grabbing each other and they sneak into the others rooms at night,  
That's how I want you and me to be together. This summer has been the worst. I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts the first day. I have a surprise in store.  
Love yours always and forever,  
Ginny xox  
  
My sweet Ginny,  
I love you. I miss you more than you will ever know. I want to hold you in my arms and never let go.  
I hate to tell you this, but I will be arriving at Hogwarts one day late, as my godfather cannot be seen.  
Harry  
  
Harry,  
If seeing you one day late is the sacfrice I have to pay to kiss your tastey lips and let our tongues roam free, I will.  
Ginny xox  
  
Harry opened his eyes again. With a big grin on his face, he pressed his lips agaisn't Ginny's. Her lips were slightly parted, but she remained asleep. He played with her hair, which she obviously has been keeping care of. Her hair was soft and shiny, just calling for Harry's fingers.  
He brushed his band down her gently, soft and like a feather. Her skin was so soft. It was smooth and she looked like an angel, just lying in bed, asleep, naked and snuggled up to Harry's naked body. Harry just his eyes, Ginny firmly in his arms and fell asleep.  
Finny woke up, relaxed and secure in Harry's arms. No matter how hard it was to wait, this moment paid off. Ginny didn't drink as much as Harry did the night before. She clearly remembered their passionate night. They got hot and heavy alright. **  
Harry and Ginny had their drinks, and hen went and sat by the fire. "Oh Ginny, I've missed you."  
"I know Harry, I missed you too. Harry?"  
"Yes Ginny?"  
"Do you want your surprise?"  
"Yah!" Harry cried.  
Ginny grabbed him by the hand and snuck upstairs to Ginny's secludedd dormitory. She shut and locked the door behind them. The room was dark, except for a few lit candles, and quiet, slow makeout music as playing in the background.  
"Don't worry abnout being interupted. My roommates are spending the night elsewhere," Ginny explained. She walked infront of Harry, grabbed his head, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The kiss was open mouth, and definetly there was some tongue action. She massaged his tongue with hers as she was licking ice cream.  
To get some air, Harry moved his kisses down to her neck, kissingharder than ever. Ginny was so excited by this she let out some moans of affection.  
Her body was tingling all over. She pulled away, looked deep into his eyes, and she pulled her shirrtt over her head. Harry was surprised, shocked none the least, but definetly not frightened. Playing copycat he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed in on the floor.  
The kissing had oncee again begun, but this time is was hard, so hard it almost hurt. The two topless teenagerese had their hands all over each other. Ginny felt Harry's packeage harden against her leg.  
"Harry! Oh Harry!" Ginny moaned as the kissing and fondelling hot deeper.  
"Ginny, you're beautiful, you're perfect," Harry admitted when he needed to catch a breath.  
"Harry." Ginny started, "this is how long I've been waiting for you." Ginny kissed Harry deeply, yet quickly, before she knelt down to her knees, ,and unzipped Harry's pants. Harry was quite pleased, and Ginny certainly knew how to pleasure him. When Ginny finished, she tore off Harry's pants and boxers.  
Harry watched watched as Ginny sexfully unzipped her skirt and let it slide down her legs. Ginny was wearing a lavender G-string, she let Harry tug those off.  
Ginny climbed up ontop of her bed and Harry immeediatly joined her. He lowered himself onto her and drove into her faster and faster, up and down, the two had intercourse. This was both of their first times. Regardless of that, they both flew at it as if they had done it before.  
The two rolled over so Ginny was ontop and he let her do the thrusting, givingher more control and pleasure.  
They both fell back onto the bed, tired, having already climaxed, and they fell asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
